Aceptación
by Ruebelt
Summary: Ha llegado el gran dia... Edward y Bella se casaran... Pero aun hay algo que Edward debe arreglar antes de casarse con su amada... y ese pendiente se llama Rosalie... Spoilers!


**Bien esta historia quería escribirla desde hace mucho tiempo. Claro que primero busque si había por ahí una historia como esta, pero no encontré aquí ninguna, así que me dije, bueno si quieres leer algo, hazlo tu… claro que no se si me quedo tan bien como para publicarla, pero a mi me gusto… no me la imaginaba así. Pero me gusto.**

**PD: ****ligeros**** spoilers de Breaking Dawn…**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Parecía ilógico. Pero en verdad me sentía realmente dichoso. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, aunque hubiera sido solo un siglo, _esperándola._ Y ahora, ese ansiado día había llegado tan pronto y a la vez tan lento. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Inclusive tuve el extraño sentimiento de que en cualquier momento despertaría de un largo y hermoso sueño. Cosa imposible para mí porque yo no podía dormir. Pero era tan perfecto que parecía irreal.

Inclusive Emmet y Jasper se daban cuenta de mi nerviosismo. Por supuesto…

¡Claro que estaba nervioso!

En solo unas horas más Isabella Marie Swan seria mi esposa. Mi mujer.

Eso me ponía ansioso y preocupado, además de inmensamente feliz.

Emmet y Jasper me habían sacado de la casa de Bella esa noche para mi "despedida de soltero".Menuda tontería. Al principio yo no había querido ir. Pero era _necesario _ya que en la luna de miel…

Me ponía nervioso solo de pensarlo.

Mientras _comíamos_ mis hermanos bromeaban sobre mi nerviosismo, el cual era obvio ya que me reía solo, al principio solo un poco. Aquello no debería causarme gracia pero si lo hacia. Por alguna extraña razón de la nada comencé a reírme sin querer a carcajada limpia. Tal vez por los nervios. Una sensación totalmente nueva en esta nueva vida.

Emmett y Jasper se miraron confundidos. Emmet se preguntaba si me habría vuelto loco mientras con el entrecejo fruncido sonreía por el cambio de mi ánimo. En tanto Jasper solo pensaba que mi risa era nerviosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía.

Sin embargo había algo de que debía hablar. _La noche de bodas_. No es que no supiera lo que debía hacer o como hacerlo. Tampoco era que fuera ignorante o inocente a las sensaciones que uno podía experimentar. Pero era algo desconocido para mí. _Jamás _lo había hecho en mi vida, ni mortal ni inmortal. No por que no se dieran las ocasiones. Con Tanya había tenido una infinidad de oportunidades que yo rechazaba ya que no quería estar aun mas maldito de lo que ya estaba.

Pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué tipo de cosas debería saber? Ya sabía yo lo que sentían los humanos cuando recordaban sus vivencias con otros humanos. Además de los recuerdos de los inmortales. Pero y si un inmortal estaba con una mortal. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Debería usar preservativo?

Cuando me llego ese pensamiento me hizo callar. Claro que no. Por qué usar preservativo si yo estaba muerto, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, mi organismo había muerto hacia mucho tiempo atrás y la posibilidad de un embarazo en Bella era imposible… pero deseable.

En un momento me encontré con el pensamiento de Carlisle el cual ya estaba a mi lado. Se me hizo extraño. El y Esme había ido a cazar al otro lado de la sierra y se me hizo raro que ella no estuviera con el.

-¿y Esme?- preguntó Emmett.

-Fue a cazar con Alice y Rosalie- le contesto mi padre con voz tranquila.

Abrí la boca. Mi padre pensaba hablarme sobre algunas cosas acerca de "ese" momento que pasaría con Bella en la noche de bodas. No lo vi venir. Pero rápidamente lo comprendí, Esme, mi madre le había dado la grandiosa idea a mi padre para que hablara conmigo. Mientras Ella se iba con Alice y Rosalie de caza. Aunque, ¿de que servia todo aquello si Alice de todos modos lo vería?

Me reí, de lo absurdo de la situación.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunto mi padre con voz tranquila mirándome directamente. Emmett y Jasper me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

¿Acaso había algo en mí que mostraba mi preocupación? ¿Qué cara tenia para que ellos supieran que estaba sintiendo muchas emociones diferentes e intensas?

¡Tenia miedo, obviamente!

Era algo nuevo. Desde hacia mucho que pensaba en eso, incluso desde antes de que Isabella me diera el si.

De hecho, lo había estado pensado desde la primera noche en que durmió en mis brazos.

"y… eso seria posible entre nosotros?" me había preguntado Bella en aquella ocasión cuando hablábamos sobre la relación que tenían Emmet y Rosalie como casados.

El silencio se hizo pesado. No era necesario informarles acerca de que les hablaba. Pude leer sus mentes. Emmett recordaba sus vivencias con Rosalie agradeciendo a dios de que ella era tan fuerte como el e incluso aveces más fuerte. Mientras Jasper se preguntaba que ocurriría de todo esto. Sin embargo Carlisle siguió observándome.

"Se que estarán bien"

Cerré los ojos para no ver a nadie e intente no _escuchar. ¿_Como podía saberlo? Ni siquiera lo sabía yo y eso que por lo general no me encontraba con grandes dilemas.

Carlisle me recomendó que hiciera algo antes de. Que fuera a correr o a nadar. Me recordó lo grande que era la isla que le había regalado a Esme en alguno de sus aniversarios en el tiempo en el que yo no vivía con ellos. Eso era útil, pero había algo que no me cuadraba. Dudaba que podría entretenerme con algo esa noche.

El silencio se hizo menos pesado.

-sentirás muchas cosas a la ves…-me explico Emmett- calor… mucho_ calor_… te va a recorrer el cuerpo con fuerza, como adrenalina en una situación de riesgo…-decía mientras recordaba su vida humana, solo un recuerdo nítido y no muy definido. Su primera vez. Carlisle lo observaba sonriendo con nostalgia mientras pensaba en Esme cuando la conoció, el tiempo cuando apenas era una niña de 16 años. También Jasper recordaba a Alice durante la primera vez que la vio.

Y yo no sabia que decir, todo aquello era muy útil. Pero los nervios me invadieron cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarecerse. El día había llegado y aunque lo había estado esperando por meses, me quede sentado.

El sol salio y poco a poco los animales del bosque comenzaron a despertarse. Comencé a oírlos a todos pero a la vez a ninguno. Aun así ninguno de los cuatro nos levantamos de la roca.

-ya es hora… Bella llegara a casa muy pronto…- la voz de Alice nos hizo volver ala realidad. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado muy claro al igual que los de todos en esos momentos. Estaba parada justo a la izquierda de Jasper.

Mi hermana Alice mantenía una sonrisa reluciente y nos miraba a todos con alegría. Pude ver en su mente que cara teníamos todos. Emmett sonreía mientras miraba a Rosalie, muy seria, detrás de Alice. Carlisle ya había llegado con Esme y la saludaba con un beso corto en los labios. Pero yo seguía sentado encorvado y la miraba ceñudo.

-tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que vamos a casa… el día será largo para todos- concluyo Alice y comenzó a Correr seguida de Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle.

Rosalie se quedo a mi lado. Aun así yo seguía sentado con la mirada en la roca.

-Es el gran día, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Rosalie con la voz tranquila. Aunque en su mente se formulaban otras cosas.

-muy feliz- le dije levantándome mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas. Pero ella se quedo seria. Cosa que ya sabía que haría.

-"eres un enfermo… como se te ocurre casarte con una humana!... ¡es morboso y desagradable… por dios!... porque no mejor la transformas para que al menos sean de la misma especie y que veas si la sigues queriendo luego de que pierda el calor que tanto te gusta"- pensaba con coraje.

Ya me esperaba una reacción así. Fue por eso que espere a que se desahogara. La verdad era que no quería que después de este día la relación con mi hermana se hiciera aun más distante. Amaba a Rosalie, era mi hermana, pero veces como esta sus celos y coraje no tenían nada que ver con el tema.

No era Bella el problema.

Era su vanidad la que había sido herida.

De pronto las imágenes comenzaron a llegarme desde su mente.

En la primera imagen que tenia Ella hablaba con Emmett. Recordé la conversación que todos en la casa pudimos oír. Había sido la primera vez que había llevado a Bella a casa.

_-dale una oportunidad, Rose- _le suplicaba Emmett mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama_- la chica es buena… y hasta divertida"_

_-se supone que deberías estar de mi parte, Emmett- _chillaba ella_- no del de una desconocida… acaso nadie mira… ¡por dios!...¿no te parece que es morboso y de pésimo gusto que ande por ahí, jugando a ser lo que ya no es_?- respondía con la voz cargada de ira, mientras Emmett la miraba suplicante.

_-Pero Edward ahora es feliz… por ese simple hecho deberías apoyarlo…. Somos una familia, y tu hermano te necesita- _replicaba Emmett.

_- ¿que ocurrirá después... cuando se aburra de Swan?- _arremetía Rosalie. Emmett fruncía el entrecejo_- ¿nos va a estar llevando una humana a casa a cada nuevo pueblo al que vayamos?"_

_- Rosalie… el es Feliz… y mientras lo sea yo lo apoyare, como tu deberías hacerlo- _concluyo Emmett mientras salía de la habitación. Rosalie simplemente resoplaba.

El recuerdo se borraba y llevaba a otro esta vez era con Carlisle con el que hablaba mi hermana. _El es feliz_ era el mismo argumento que todos en la casa utilizaban para convencerla de mi felicidad con Bella . Sin embargo la conversación era casi parecida o igual. Así siguió con casi todos los miembros de nuestra familia. Pero solo Esme consiguió decir lo que no había escuchado en ninguna conversación por medio de la mente de Rosalie.

_-esta enamorado y se aman de verdad…- _decía Esme mientras limpiaba la sala a velocidad humana. Rosalie ponía los ojos en blanco.

_-basta, Esme… me vas a decir lo mismo que todo el mundo, la chica no me cae bien, punto…_

_-nunca lo había visto sonreír así…- _continuabaEsme sin hacer caso de Rosalie.

_-¿como?... ¿como un idiota?... es que antes no era uno - _decía Rosalie mientras acomodaba los cojines del sofá.

_-si, algo así- _abrí los ojos, Esme no era el tipo de persona que le dijera idiota a sus hijo_s- Es algo así como sonríe Emmett cuando esta contigo…-_mi rubia hermana había fruncido el entrecejo ante la comparación_- o incluso como sonríes tu cuando estas con el…_

_-no hagas comparaciones…-_ leexigió Rosalie, Esme sonrió.

_-no, no las hago… _

Ahora comprendía su enojo. Todo el mundo había intentado hablar con ella, pero en su mente aun no cabía la posibilidad de que yo quisiera a una simple humana como Bella.

-¿que ocurrirá después, Edward?- me pregunto con voz contenida por la ira que sentía mientra me miraba a los ojos. Ella sabia que no necesitaba hablar porque escuchaba sus pensamientos. Pero quería que escuchara su voz, su ira. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillosos llenos de cólera.

Tal vez si pudiéramos llorar ella estaría llorando de rabia ahora mismo

-¿te has puesto a pensar que va a ocurrir cuando su piel deje de ser caliente?, ¿Cuándo la sangre y el olor se vayan? ¿y cuando su corazón deje de latir?...- mi hermana me miraba con los ojos dorados llenos de un dolor y odio que no sabia identificar. Su mente pensaba en las imágenes y las escenas que me había dejado ver.

Su pelea con Emmet respecto a Bella era lo que mas la enfurecía, ya que por primera vez en toda su relación habían discutido por un tercero.

-las cosas cambiaran…- le respondí en un susurro siendo lo mas sincero que podía mientras la miraba dolido. Claro que me preguntaba que ocurriría después de la transformación de mi amada. Pero no de la forma en lo que respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya que la seguiría amando. Lo que me preguntaba era si ella me seguiría amando a mí.

La duda implantada por Rosalie me hizo sentir aun mas desdichado. Rosalie estaba totalmente segura que después de la transformación de Bella nuestra relación terminaría. Para ser sincero me daba miedo que así fuera, ya que si Bella no me seguía amando cuando fuera inmortal no sabría que hacer sin ella. Las cosas definitivamente cambiarían.

Por un segundo una nueva ola de dolor hacia mi hermana creció dentro de mi.

Era algo nuevo que me sintiera totalmente dolido con Rosalie, antes no me importaba porque Bella lo era todo para mí. Por lo general incluso la ignoraba todo lo que podía. Pero Rosalie también era parte de mi mundo. Ella era parte de mi _familia_.

-¡pero seguirás con toda esta farsa, ¿verdad?!... ¡te interesa mas esa humana insignificante que tu propia familia, Edward!....- me grito sin pensar las palabras que decía. Agache la cabeza. No podía discutir con Rosalie acerca de eso- no cuentes conmigo…. No voy a ser parte de esta tontería…

Rosalie me dio la espalda y sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, algo parecido por muy poco a cuando me había dicho que Bella había muerto. Era un dolor muy diferente pero de la misma magnitud.

Conocía a Rosalie sabia que cuando tomaba una decisión no había vuelta atrás.

-la amo… - murmure. Rosalie se detuvo- y se que no lo comprendes… se incluso que te parece absurdo e ilógico, pero es la verdad…-suspire- no me importa si es humana, ingenua, torpe y a tus ojos sin ninguna belleza…porque para mi es lo mas hermoso que eh visto… Tal vez no tenga tu belleza deslumbrante… Pero es mi luz en una vida de oscuridad…-levante el rostro mirando la espalda de mi hermana- me preguntas que ocurrirá cuando su corazón deje de latir… te lo voy a decir… la amare con mas intensidad por que sabre que ya no será tan frágil… que podré abrazarla sin miedo de destrozarla en el camino... se que para eso tendrá que pasar un tiempo, para que vuelva a ser mi Bella… Pero no me importara esperar un siglo… por que amo a Isabella Swan… la amo más de lo que todos piensan…

Suspire frustrado. No debería explicarle a Rosalie nada. Pero era necesario. Si después de decirle esto quería irse podía irse, no la obligaría ni dejaría que nadie lo hiciera.

Rosalie siguió dándome la espalda. Escuchaba sus respiraciones, como si sollozara, aunque fuera imposible llorar, ella sollozaba.

- es una total estupidez, ¿no?.... y lo peor es que lo sabes muy bien…_no lo comprendo_ -me dijo con voz entrecortada, se volvió hacia mi - ¿es por que es _humana_?- los ojos dorados estaban brillosos. Tal vez de lágrimas que no podían salir.

- no – le respondí entrecortadamente mirándola a los ojos- es porque es _ella…_

Rosalie suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. _Te ha embrujado_

- posiblemente-respondí a sus pensamientos sin querer.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?

-si…- era la primera vez que hablábamos de esto y me sentí realmente bien de que por fin me comprendiera aunque fuera un poco.

-espero que no te equivoques, Edward- me dijo con la voz aun un poco distorsionada.- pero estoy feliz de que tu lo seas…

-en verdad lo soy…- le dije cuidadosamente.

_Te apoyare_

Sonreí ahora de verdad.

-Gracias- le dije de corazón.

Sinceramente jamás me habría creído que mi hermana Rosalie alguna vez llegara a aceptarlo. Y ahora si mi felicidad era inimaginable. Rosalie no había aceptado a Bella, eso era obvio, ella no le caía bien, pero se iba a comportar, aceptaba la boda y la relación. Y con eso me daba por bien pagado.

-_llegaremos tarde_…- pensó ella cuando vio que el sol ya estaba a mitad del camino- y Alice nos va a matar si no ayudamos a cuidar cada detalle…-me dijo con su voz mas tranquila.

-si…- le sonreí.

Corrimos hacia la casa al mismo compás. Por vez primera, desde que Bella había entrado a nuestras vidas, corrimos como antes. Como un par de pequeños hermanos que juegan a las carreras en una tarde veraniega.

La diferencia era que no éramos hermanos de sangre.

Que ya no éramos niños.

La verdad era que sentíamos el mismo amor de hermanos y que ese dia veraniego mi hermana aceptaba que me casaba con alguien que a pesar de no caerle bien haría lo que estaba en sus manos para aceptarla en su familia.

Desde ese día de agosto las cosas cambiaron mucho.

Un mes después Rosalie y Bella eran inseparables.

Por desgracia.

* * *

**Un pequeño spoiler de BD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
